Aquí estoy
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Akane sufre por el desamor ocasionado al ver que Akari se había vuelto novia de Chitose, y en eso llega Tomoko para ayudarla a levantarse, y además aprovechar para establecer una relación entre ellas, pero ¿lo logrará? Oneshot con yuri
**Advertencia:** A petición del colega AaronVS3, quien me ha conminado (y sobre todo animado) tanto por aquí como en Facebook a hacer un ship AkanexTomoko. Ya saben ustedes que no soy Namori-sensei, pero si lo fuese, la única pareja completamente segura desde el comienzo sería el AkaxAka xD

 **Aquí estoy**

Había sido completamente inesperado. Akane se había derrumbado completamente cuando supo que Akari, de parte de ella misma, ahora salía de manera romántica con Chitose, y es que eso fue un verdadero golpe a la moral de Akane. Apenas pasó un día, y era como si hubiese pasado por siglos y siglos de cruel tortura ¿Akari enamorada de alguien más? ¿Cómo fue que nunca intentó decirle antes lo que sentía? ¿Qué hará ahora?

Apenas un día pasó. Akane lo tenía tan grabado en la retina que parecía que ocurrió hace apenas un momento. Akane estaba terminando de lavar la ropa cuando apareció Akari junto con Chitose, con la intención de revelarle que ahora salían juntas, como novias, e incluso se dieron un pequeño beso para constatar que esa relación era oficial. Akane no dijo nada aparte de una corta felicitación, y luego se fue casi corriendo a su habitación, sin dar explicación alguna, olvidando por el momento la ropa.

No es que Akari tuviera malas intenciones al decirle todo ello. Akari era una chica muy gentil con todo el mundo y en todo momento, y no haría una excepción con su querida onee-chan, pero eso igual fue un golpe directo al corazón de la pobre Akane. Estaba más que claro que Akari nunca fue para ella, y ella jamás podría disfrutar de esos pequeños y tiernos labios con los que había soñado por tanto tiempo. Le dolía horrores pensar que Akari se alejaría de ella para estar con su nuevo amor, que Akari ya no estaría nunca a su alcance. Pero no podía hacer nada. Por el bien de Akari, lo mejor que podía hacer era respetar su decisión y dejarla ir, por más difícil que pudiera ser para ella.

No había llorado por ello, hacía hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, pero el dolor estaba patente en su rostro. Ya en la universidad todos notaban que no tenía la actitud alegre de siempre aunque intentara fingirlo, sobre todo Tomoko podía verlo pues ella, durante todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, se sentía atraída por Akane y había aprendido, hasta cierto punto, a entenderla. Sabía que algo iba mal, y le dolia verla así. Quería averiguar qué pasó, y por eso se había planteado ir a su casa con la excusa de estudiar juntas. Sí, esa idea no estaba nada mal, y sin duda lo haría.

* * *

 **Casa de Akane**

Ambas chicas habían salido temprano gracias a los horarios en la universidad, lo cual les daba bastante tiempo para dedicarse a los estudios y para relajarse. Tomoko tendría entonces toda una tarde para averiguar el por qué de ese cambio de un día para otro de su amor platónico. Su avanzar es lento y calmo, quería ver todo cuanto había a su alrededor y comprender la razón del dolor de Akane.

No había ningún indicio de que se muriera algún familiar, así que eso queda descartado. Todo estaba en orden, lo único diferente que ve es a la pequeña Akari con otra chica un poco más alta que ella y que llevaba lentes. Ambas jovencitas parecían pasarlo bien, y Akane aceleró repentinamente el paso hacia su habitación.

-¿Está todo bien, Akane-chan?

-Sí, todo está bien- responde Akane con más desgano del que quería ocultar.

Tomoko nuevamente notaba ese cambio tan repentino en Akane, no le gustaba en absoluto, pero no vio relación alguna a ese cambio de humor con la breve escena de Akari y la otra chica, o al menos aún no.

* * *

 **Habitación de Akane**

Todo se veía reluciente de limpio, como siempre que viene de visita, pero igual Tomoko no quería desaprovechar ni la más mínima oportunidad de registrar la habitación con la mirada, tanto por su curiosidad por el cambio de humor de Akane como por el placer de estar allí, con la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Ambas chicas empiezan a repasar sus apuntes y se ayudan mutuamente. Tomoko disfrutaba tanto de sus constantes acercamientos a Akane que en un par de ocasiones casi olvida su objetivo.

-Tomoko-chan, ¿te gustaría un poco de soda de naranja? Ya me estoy muriendo de sed- salta Akane luego de casi media hora.

Tomoko asiente con una gran sonrisa, y espera a que Akane saliera de la habitación. Una vez hecho esto, la pelirrosa se levanta, presta a buscar la razón por la que Akane no estaba tan feliz como lo suele estar. Busca debajo de la cama, dentro del escritorio y la mesita de noche, pero no encontraba nada fuera de lo ordinario. En medio de la búsqueda se le ocurre revisar entre la ropa de Akane, y en eso casi se muere de una hemorragia nasal cuando revisa la ropa interior.

-Qué raro. Esperaba encontrar algo que me pudiera decir... bueno, supongo que sólo se levantó con el pie izquierdo.

Tomoko iba a sentarse nuevamente cuando ve que el armario de la habitación se abre de pronto. Tomoko se sorprende por aquella apertura, pero esa sorpresa inicial no es nada comparado a cuando ve lo que salía del armario.

-N-no puede ser... Akane-chan...

Del armario salían un montón de cosas alusivas a la hermana menor de Akane, cosas que por sí solas decían demasiado. Tomoko no podía negar haber visto esa fascinación enfermiza de Akane, ni podía, con todas las pruebas ante sus ojos, pensar que se trataba de otra cosa ¿Qué significaba esto?

-Ya llegué- Akane entraba con dos vasos a rebosar de soda, y entonces queda completamente pálida al ver que Tomoko había descubierto-. Ehh... ¿Tomoko-chan?

-Akane-chan...- Tomoko no estaba aterrada o asqueada en realidad, pero sí muy preocupada- ¿Acaso tú...?

-No esperaba que te enteraras así de golpe- Akane pone los vasos en la mesita y recoge lentamente las cosas que se cayeron-. Ni Akari lo sabe, naturalmente. Es... exactamente lo que piensas que estás viendo.

-¿A ti... te gusta tu hermana menor, Akane-chan?

-Desde siempre- pequeñas lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de la pelirroja-. Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré de ella, de su sonrisa, de su adorable forma de ser, del cariño que siempre demuestra. He estado soñando por mucho tiempo con el amor que he estado sintiendo por ella, pero... pero... supongo que solo fue eso, un sueño.

Tomoko finalmente había comprendido. Akari se había enamorado de otra chica, de aquella de cabello blanco plateado que había visto junto a ella cuando habían entrado a la casa. Todo tenía mucho sentido.

-Me siento muy mal, no soy capaz de superar el hecho de que este sentimiento nunca será correspondido- prosigue Akane luego de recoger todo y guardarlo nuevamente en el armario-. Todo es mi culpa, desde luego. Nunca debí enamorarme de mi propia hermana, eso ha estado muy mal, pero no lo pude evitar. La amo demasiado, y por eso mismo me duele tanto saberlo... que Akari nunca fue realmente para mí...

-Entonces... debe ser porque hay alguien más que sí sea para ti, Akane-chan- Tomoko se pone de pie y limpia delicadamente las lágrimas de Akane-. Supongo que deberás hacer las cosas de otra forma, y aquí estoy yo para ti, Akane-chan. Soy igual que tú, me he guardado por mucho tiempo este fuerte sentimiento, y no negaré que me causa cierto pesar descubrir, o tal vez ver que no podía ya fingir que no era a mí a quien realmente mirabas cuando mostrabas tu mejor sonrisa, cuando estás verdaderamente feliz...- acto seguido se limpia a sí misma las lágrimas que le empiezan a caer- Yo sólo quiero... quiero que tú me veas como la causa de esa felicidad. Yo te amo, Akane-chan, quiero estar para siempre junto a ti, y por eso... por eso quiero que empieces de cero, que encuentres otro sentido para tu vida. Deseo tener esa oportunidad contigo finalmente, por favor concédemela.

Ambas chicas se miran fijamente a los ojos por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Akane dejaba caer libremente sus lágrimas sin hacer ningún sonido, y entonces se abraza fuertemente a Tomoko, aún sin dejar escapar al menos un suspiro. Tomoko estaba consciente que Akane estaba sufriendo mucho a causa de un amor que nunca le sería correspondido, entendía finalmente la razón de que ese día estuviera tan extraña: la Akane de esa mañana estaba terriblemente dolida y triste por haber despertado de aquel hermoso sueño y darse cuenta que nunca hubiera funcionado intentar tener algo con Akari. A veces esas escenas tan lindas en los animes con las que uno sueña no se aplican para uno en la realidad, menos cuando se trata de la hermana pequeña, pero Tomoko no se lo iba a cuestionar a Akane, no creía que lo mereciera.

-¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Cómo crees que podría avanzar... superar este desamor? Siento como si esto nunca lo pudiese superar.

-Ya te lo dije, Akane-chan- dice Tomoko sin impacientarse, de hecho sonaba aún más melosa-. Me gustaría que me des una oportunidad, quiero mostrarte que yo puedo llenar ese agujero, y juntas superaremos este episodio en tu vida. Acéptame para ti, que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo imposible por ti.

Akane sonríe un tanto divertida, y Tomoko veía aquello como una muy buena señal. Akana acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de Akari, pero por otro lado no despreció en absoluto el amor que Tomoko le confesaba, y esa señal la hacía sentir bastante feliz.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si seguimos haciendo la tarea?- dice Akane en cuanto se termina de calmar.

-Por supuesto, Akane-chan.

En lo que quedaba de día, Tomoko se dedicó en buena medida a hacer que Akane despejara los pensamientos deprimentes, e increíblemente lo logra. Akane había recuperado buena parte del ánimo que la caracteriza, pues sabía que contaba con Tomoko, alguien que a pesar de no verla de manera romántica en su tiempo como amigas, ahora más que nunca supo valorar su esfuerzo y permitió que hubiera un acercamiento, incluso aceptó que pudieran salir juntas un día de estos, después de todo no se perdería nada con intentarlo. No era una segunda opción, era una nueva página para Akane.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Ambas chicas habían llegado juntas en la universidad, ambas venían desde unas cuantas esquinas para así caminar en plan de pareja.

-¿Y cómo te sientes, Akane-chan?

-Si te soy sincera, la verdad es que nunca podría dejar de amar a Akari, después de todo es mi hermana y es demasiado dulce como para sentir otra cosa- responde mirando a cielo y luego a Tomoko-. Tienes mucha razón, tengo que permitirle elegir la persona que quiere amar como su alma gemela, y yo tengo que ver a esa persona que sí es para mí.

En ese momento Akane tomaba suavemente la mano de Tomoko. Era un simple roce sostenido, pero para Tomoko era la felicidad misma. Sólo podía pensar en todas las cosas que podría hacer con Akane en el futuro ahora que eran pareja, y ya con eso sentía que estaba hirviendo. Akane sólo ríe divertida y pasa su mano libre sobre la cabeza de Tomoko.

-Por cierto, Akane-chan- ambas chicas se detienen justo en la entrada del salón de clases- ¿qué harás con aquellas braguitas de Akari-chan que tenías en tu armario?

-Oh, pues se los devolví sin que se diera cuenta- responde como si nada-. Tendrías que haber visto su cara feliz cuando vio que sus favoritas habían aparecido, era como una niña pequeña en Navidad- Tomoko sonríe muy feliz y Akane de devuelve el gesto- Por cierto, se me ocurrió algo que podríamos hacer juntas en cuanto nos volvamos en reunir en alguna de nuestras casas ¿Quieres saber lo que hacía con las braguitas de Akari?

-No, pero no me lo digas aún, Akane-chan- ambas entran en el salón y se dirigen a sus asientos-. Me gustaría que sea una sorpresa para cuando llegue el momento.

Akane sonríe en afirmación. Las clases daban inicio y ahora ninguna de las dos podía perderse en la conversación y sus divagaciones sobre lo que iban a hacer, pero ya habría el tiempo para eso.

 **Fin**

* * *

¿Algo que opinar sobre esta abominación a mi credo AkaxAka? Espero que les haya gustado, porque esto me ha llevado corazón y dedicación. Ahora les dejo, que lo pasen muy bien.

Hasta otra


End file.
